Jacob and Renesmee: Forever and Always
by xAlexisMariex
Summary: Jake and Nessie start a family, but what happened when you have VERY mixed breed chlidren?
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob and Renesmee: Forever and Always**

**Chapter One: First Baby**

**Nessie POV**

"Jake!" I called to my husband, who was waiting patiently on the couch. "Come here!"

He got up from the couch and looked at me with nervous eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie Black, please tell me it's positive!" I smiled and nodded. I was pregnant with my first vampire, human, werewolf baby. He hugged me as tight as possible and we kissed passionately.

"Oh my goodness, Nessie! We are going to be parents!" he said with a smile.

"I know!"

"This is so exciting! I'm going to have to tell the whole pack!"

"Not until we are positive. I have to make sure that pregnancy test was right. I am going to go to my family's mansion so Carlisle can do a proper ultrasound."

"Right." He nodded. "What do you think Edward is going to think about this? I mean, he hates me! And what if the baby is a werewolf?"

"Daddy? Oh, he'll be..." I paused, trying to find the right word. Daddy wouldn't be excited since, I _was _technically only nine but psychically and mentally 17. "...he'll have mixed emotions. Proud, happy, disappointed..."

"Yeah, disappointed the father is a werewolf. No vampire likes the smell of...dog."

"My dad likes you, I mean he let me marry you, didn't he? If he didn't like you we wouldn't be were we are today." I hugged him as tight as my weak (well compared to Jake weak) arms could.

"I guess so."

"Good! Now let's get going!"

I put on some proper clothes, since I was wearing a navy blue tank top and gray sweatpants. I wore jeans and a plain white shirt. Jake was wearing tan cargo shorts and a white tank top.

"Jake! Dress more appropriately! This is my family! Go put a real shirt on!" I yelled at him. He grunted and went back in our bedroom and came back out with an almost skin tight white shirt.

"This better?" he asked.

"Better, but not the best." I said.

"Will it do?"

"Yes it'll do!" I grabbed my purse and got in Jake's Rabbit. That car had so many memories...

We got to the Cullen mansion and I walked right in. I didn't necessarily need to knock, since I pretty much lived there.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Renesmee!" Aunt Alice said excitedly. She must have seen me coming. "What are you here

for?"

"Well, I wanted to ask Carlisle if he could do something for me?" I asked, not saying what I wanted him to do.

"Sure! He always wants to help his little Nessie! I'll go get him!" I smiled and Jake and I sat on the couch waiting for Carlisle!

He walked in with a a smile on his face and said, "Renesmee! So nice to see you!" He gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"What would you like me to do for you?"

"I kinda need you to do a ultrasound."

"Why would you need an ultrasound?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning and..."

He cut me off. "I see. Follow me. You too, Jacob!" Jake got up and followed Carlisle and I into a little room with a bed in it and other doctor things.

"Lie down, Renesmee," he said. I followed his orders and waited.

"Well, there is something in there all right, and it is indeed a baby. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Jake and I nodded and he got another doctor contraption and I heard my baby's heart beat for the first time.

"Have you told anyone else yet?" he asked.

"Only you and Jake."

"Why don't you go out in the den, that's where everyone is, and tell them." I obeyed my grandfather's orders and walked downstairs with Jake.

"Nessie! It's so good to see you!" my mother said, as she hugged me. "You too, Jake." We both smiled at my mother.

"Everyone! Renesmee as an announcement!" Carlisle said.

"What is it?" my mother asked, with concern in her voice.

"Mom, sit." She obeyed and I breathed deeply, waiting for mixed reactions. "I'm pregnant!" Everyone was so happy for me. Then I looked at my father with a mean look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jake and Nessie**

**Chapter Two: Broken Heart**

**Edward POV**

This was not happening. My daughter, technically only nine, was going to have a baby with that...**MUTT!**

"Daddy?" Renesmee asked. She was walking towards me with a disappointed look on her face. "I know, you probably not happy with me but--"

I cut her off and said, "Renesmee, I am happy, it's um, Jasper." I looked at Jasper as if I was telling him to stop with the mood controlling. He shrugged.

"Dad, it was not Jasper. I know when your lying." I looked at her. She _did_ know when I was lying. I gulped.

"I really _am_ happy for you, but **JAKE!**" My voice suddenly got louder when I said the mutt's name. I had hurt Renesmee.

"Oh." She was trying to hold the tears back. "I guess I'll go then."

"Renesmee, I'm sorry."

"I know and you should be." She hugged Bella and said bye to the others, she was halfway up the stairs until she realized Jacob wasn't following her.

"You coming?" she asked him, practically in tears.

"Just a second."

**Jake POV**

Renesmee was crying, her own father had broken her heart and I wasn't okay about that.

I went up to Edward and said, "Listen, I understand she's your daughter and all, but I love her and you shouldn't be treating her like hell because she married me. Got that?" I felt strong and powerful and I knew Edward knew I was right. **(AN; I was going to leave off here, but I thought it was too short so here is more.)**

He didn't answer. "Yes, Jake. He understands," Bella answered after about two minutes of awkward silence.

"Jake, I think it's time for you to go," Edward said.

I nodded. "See you, Bella." I went upstairs to see Renesmee crying in the kitchen.

"Nessie, if it's about your dad, I had a talk with him, it's okay," I said trying to comfort her as best as I could. She looked up, her eyes red, and nodded. She hugged me as tight as she possibly could and I picked her up and carried her to the car.

"Jake, I know my dad can be rude at times, but he almost lost my mom to you and he is a vampire and you're a werewolf and I'm really sorry about how he reacted."

"It's okay, I've dealt with him before." She nodded, she knew all about Bella and I's past.

We drove home in silence and when I went to bed I could hear Nessie crying quietly, her dad had broken her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake and Nessie**

**Chapter Three: Name**

**Nessie POV**

We were all gathered in the living room of our house in La Push. It was the naming session. I was 3 months pregnant and looked like I was 7 months pregnant. We were all sitting in a circle thinking of names for my baby.

"What about Alice?" Alice suggested.

"Really, Alice? You're suggesting your own name?" my mom said.

"Yeah, it would be weird. You would say the name and both of them would come," I said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"What about Katherine?" Esme suggested.

"Katherine Black?" I questioned. "Love the name, but Katherine Black just doesn't sound right."

We all stared blankly at each other.

"What about Anna? Short, sweet and sophisticated," Alice said.

"Anna Black. Hmm..." I thought about that one. It sounded very pretty. _Anna Black,_ I repeated in my head. "What would be a good middle name?"

"Anna Hannah," Emmett said. We laughed.

"Ha ha! Real funny!" I smacked him with the pad of paper I had in my hand. "Rose, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, Anna Rose sounds pretty."

"That would sound even prettier with Annabelle and then we could call her Anna or Ann." my mom said **(A/N: Notice she put "belle" into the name :))**

"That is gorgeous!" I poked Jake, who was watching TV, with my finger. "Jake, what do you think about that name?"

"What name?"

I rolled my eyed and said, "The name, for the baby! We thought Annabelle Rose Black sounded pretty."

"Yeah that's cool, but I'm calling her Anna!" I laughed.

"Okay, boy's names." Alice said. I groaned. Boys names were so much harder.

"Emmett," Emmett suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"No!" all us girls said at once. 

"What about Caleb? I've always liked that name," Rose said.

"Hmm...Jacob?" I poked him again. "Caleb Black? What do you think?"

"I like it. What about a middle name?"

"Any suggestions?"

"Anthony, that's my middle name," my father said. This was only the second time we had spoken since the feud.

"What? I don't want my child named after-"

"Jacob! Be careful what you say in a room full of vampires!" my mom said.

"Sorry Bells," he said. "Caleb Anthony Black, that doesn't sound _too_ bad. It actually has a ring to it."

"Yay!" I went over to my father and hugged him.

"I love you, Renesmee, and I always will. I don't care if that baby doesn't drink blood and it turns into a dog, I will love Caleb or Annabelle no matter what."

"Thanks Daddy. I love you, too."

"Hello, everyone!" Carlisle said as he walked in. "Now that we have names, let's find out if this baby is a boy or a girl." Wait...why didn't we find out if the baby was a boy or a girl, first. It would of saved us so much trouble.

We all drove to the house and went into the same room that I was in when I heard my baby's heartbeat. I lied down and prepared to see whether I was having a Caleb or an Annabelle.

"Congratulations, Renesmee and Jacob. This baby is indeed a..."

**Sorry cliffhanger :) What do you want the baby to be? A Caleb or an Annabelle? Review and I'll write more because reviews make my day :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob and Renesmee: Forever & Always**

**Chapter Four: Surprise!**

**Jacob POV**

"Congratulations, Renesmee and Jacob. This is indeed a girl," Dr. Fang said. I looked at Nessie and smiled. Soon we would have our own baby girl!

"Wait," Carlisle said, "I think I saw something wrong. I lied, it is a boy." I looked at Nessie again and smiled. Soon we would have our own baby _boy_!

"Okay, now I'm really confused," he said with question in his voice.

"What is it?" Nessie asked sounding concerned.

"I think I may have seen something wrong when you had you're first ultrasound."

"Why what's wrong?" she asked.

"I think," he paused, for dramatic effect, maybe, "I think, that they're are two babies."

"Seriously!" Nessie and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, seriously. I must have seen the other child because it was too small or it was located in another area and we might not have heard the heartbeat because it was in sync with the other baby. Congratulations!"

We all cheered. Nessie had a nervous-excited look on her face. I kissed her forehead and said, "We'll get through this." She smiled and nodded. I hugged her tightly (but not, too tight. I didn't want to crush her or the babies).

I looked at the Cullen's and said, "Twins! Can you believe it!"

**Nessie POV**

_Twins._ I was having _twins_. I repeated the word over and over. I couldn't believe it.

"Congratulations, baby," my mom said as she hugged me.

"Thanks." I said. "Do you think Dad's is mad because now there is a double chance of this baby being a werewolf?"

"No! Nessie, you're father loves you, and he _will_ learn to love Jacob and he will love your beautiful children, too." I smiled. For some reason, my mom always made me feel better about things. No matter what it was.

"Carlisle, can we get everybody out, so Edward and I can have a talk with our daughter and Jacob?" Mom asked.

"Sure thing, Bella," he replied. "Everybody, out!" Everybody rushed out the room and I got ready for my mom's speech.

**Bella POV**

I took a deep breath and looked at my beautiful daughter and her husband. They were sitting right next to each other, Jake's enormous arm wrapped around her waist.

"Renesmee," I said, using my daughter's full name, "I _love_ you. You are growing up _way_ to fast. It seems like yesterday that Jacob told me he imprinted on you. And now, you're married and about to have two babies of you're own. I honestly, can't believe it, but trust me, motherhood isn't all that. You have to put time and effort into it, and if you need any help, I'm sure Rose, Alice, or I would be more than happy to help. Good luck, Nessie. I love you." I kissed her on the forehead and told Edward to give her his speech.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen-Black, you know how much I love you and I always will. These babies inside of you will be the most beautiful children in the world, even if they do turn into wolves." He snickered and glared and Jacob. "And Jacob, make sure if they _are_ werewolves, they don't get hurt too bad."

Jacob laughed and said, "I'll try, blo-Edward."

"Thank you. Renesmee, I love you and I always will." I saw a tear fall down Renesmee's cheek. Now, she _knew_ her father would love her, no matter what.

**TWO babies :) I got the idea from NaeBby10. I thought it would be a good, surprise ;) And some of you wanted a boy and some a girl and some didn't really care and then I got that review and I'm like, "Woah! That would be so cool!" Haha :) Thanks for reading. Reviews keep me writing and make my day.**


End file.
